


SOFTBLOCK TUTORIAL + Patches gets a frog hat!

by FallingArcanist, reminiscencedeath



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALSO REMEMBER TO CLICK 'USE', BE AWARE THAT IM PROBABLY GOING TO CHANGE THE DATE, BE AWARE WE ONLY KNOW WHAT IS ALREADY IN IT, FROG HAT, HOPFULLY THIS HELPS <3, M/M, Multi, PATCHES GETS A FROG HAT, SO THAT OTHER TIMEZONES AND PEOPLE WHO MIGHT MISS THIS SEE, So cute!, THERE IS SCREENSHOTS ON HOW TO USE IT, This is for anyone who just wants so soft block 'anyone', YA'LL I GOT A LINK TO A TIKTOK ON HOW TO SOFT BLOCK, alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArcanist/pseuds/FallingArcanist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscencedeath/pseuds/reminiscencedeath
Summary: GUYS I KNOW YALL WANNA SOFT BLOCK HER, PSPSPSPSP CMEREREAD PAGE 4, UPDATE ON SITUATION!-And also Patches got a hat :>
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 457
Kudos: 789





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!

I come back from my 3 month disappearance to give you a link on how to soft block people on ao3, I know you lot definitely want to stop seeing her ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT filling up your front page when trying to scroll through the dnf tag. :)

I want to thank Salted-caramel-Tea on tumblr, who has unfortunately been "attacked" in their asks by Somi, for finding this tiktok that shows you how to soft block her.

It'll stop Somi from showing up in your feed, tags blah blah blah. Just; you won't see her name at all show up!

I hope this helps for those who are genuinely triggered by her shit even by not even clicking on the works and for those who just want her fucked up shit out their faces.

https://salted-caramel-tea.tumblr.com/post/646105254401900544/text-instructions-for-those-who-prefer-them-visit

UPDATE : My moot in disc has confirmed it works! No need to fear of it not working! Ayyye!!

Screenies for those struggling!

Go to preferences, and beside the outlined grey box skins will be beside it! Click it!

Then click 'Create site skin!"

And finally scroll down till you get to CSS and type in this!

Remember to click use!!!

_Here's a copy-paste for those who need it:_

_**.blurb.user-9263583 {** _  
_**display: none !important;** _  
_**}** _

_**.blurb.user-6501886 {** _  
_**display: none !important;** _  
_**}** _

_By the way, this works with ANY user ID, which can be found on their profile!_

_\- Archie <3_

Sincerely, Death. p.s THANK ARCHIE FOR HELPING <3

Edit : I love you all so much, you have no clue how much this means to me to be able to see it's helping so many of you out! I don't really get triggered by stuff that Somi writes but I can really understand from a pov how triggering and panic-stricken it can be, even upon just seeing the desc.

I had been the cause of Dream's Castration due to a joke I had made in the disc server I'm in and it got turned into a copypasta and commented in Somi's works almost 3 months ago, so seeing 'Dream's Castration' four days ago actually sent me into a panic attack because I realized how many people her shitty story could trigger and for those past couple of nights I let my guilt get the best of me and had been stressing over this, grabbing anything I could to get her acc taken down (knowing that's near impossible with a03), so finding this soft block was honestly such a blessing.

I love you all so much, please stay safe be and kind to yourself, remember you're always 100x worth more than you think you are. <3

_Edit 2: Apparently, Somi has found this and reported it. This may be deleted, but if it is, we will make sure to repost asap or at least make a post elsewhere telling what to do. We're happy to help, everybody! xx_

_\- Archie <3_

_Edit 3: A new find from Applepie_o:_

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, i actually found another way. That is going to the tag thingy (where you can decide what tag to exclude or include in your search) go to the bottom where it says 'More options' or something like that and put the username of the person you don't want to see with a - in front of it like: -Applepie_0

The only bad thing is that it changes every time that you enter without a link with the tag (im bad at explaining, sorry lol)"

_\- Archie <3_

Edit 4: HEY GUYS PLEASE DON'T PUT THIS IN HER COMMENTS, IT'LL ONLY MAKE HER REPORT OF 'HARASSMENT' TRUE!! - Death


	2. This is a real fic shhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is just an ordinary book ! Promise nothing more,, just a lil story about froggi hat with a cute little note as the first chapter, just nod and smile chat! - Death.

Chapter one: Dream buys Patches a froggi hat!

Smile and wave,,, smile and wave!! :D

Dream had been waiting for a package for a while now, a week ago the Dream Team had been in a call together joking around as usual! 

Dream had been pretty content with his life at the moment, he couldn't be prouder of him and his friends, he was currently listening to Sapnap and George argue over something random, as they do. Dream had Patches on his lap, quietly stroking her soft fur, small purrs emitted from her. Dream let out a satisfied sigh.

"Dream?" 

Dream blinked, zoning back into reality, "Hm?", he looked up to his monitor to see the icons of his other two friends currently in call with him, "Sorry, what?"

Sap chuckled, "Was just saying I can hear Patches!" 

"Yeah, it's cute." George added in. 

"Y'know talking about cute, I'm waiting on a package arriving today for Patches!" Dream piped excitedly, he had honestly been waiting forever to get a 'frog hat' for Patches and he was eager to share pics with the other two.

"Oh! What is it?" George replied, clearly interested. Dream could hear shuffling from the other side of the mic, George probably sitting up. 

Dream smiled to himself, glad that there was interest in the conversation he was bringing up.

"Yes, tell us bro!" Sapnap shouted.

Dream petted Patches behind her ear, "Well, I order her a frog hat!"

Both at the same time suddenly burst out, "A frog hat!" 

Dream wheezed, "Yes, a frog hat!"

Just as dream mentioned it once more the doorbell went, "Oh crap, that must be it!"

Dream lifted Patches from his lap and put her down nicely on the bed, he ran out of his room and downstairs. After collecting the package and running back upstairs, he sat back down on his chair and put his headphones back on, "Back!" 

He got 'hello's' back and starts to open the package, pulling out a frog hat. 

He picks up Patches again, and places the frog hat on her, and O.M.G, she was so cute!

"She looks so cute guys!" Dream laughs, pulling out his phone. 

"Send pics!" George shouts.

"I am, I am!" Dream takes a few pics and sends it to the discord.

"Awhhh!" both Sap and George go.


	3. Patches hat 2, Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's Archie! I decided to take a crack at Patches with a frog hat. This is very short and it's not betaed at all, even so, enjoy! <3

Dream rustled the small package in front of Patches with a big grin on his face. Patches seemed indifferent.

“See, baby, look!” Dream cooed, fumbling with the small grey back before finally ripping it open, “it’s a- it’s a hat!” he pulled out a green blob of fabric and held it towards his cat. 

Patches chirped and leaned forward to sniff the hat. She was happy enough with it that she immediately dropped her head and rubbed her cheek against it, to which Dream squealed at almost on queue.

“Oh, Patches, you love it!” He said, bringing a hand up to scratch behind her ear. Dream then leaned down and kissed her little forehead. “You’re gonna look so cute with this hat, baby!”

As the calico rubbed her face against his hand, Dream brought up the frog hat and quickly slipped it over her head, giggling at the way she flopped over with it on.

“Awwe, Patches, you’re fine!” he said. Dream picked her up and held her like the baby she was, giving her little smooches on her face. “You’re fiiiine!” 

Patches just meowed and began to purr in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just how I talk to my cat so--


	4. Update on the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Froggi hat Froggi hFroggi hat Froggi hat Froggi hat Froggi hat Froggi hat Froggi hat Froggi hat Froggi hat Froggi hat Froggi hat Froggi hat at Froggi hat Froggi hat Froggi hat Froggi hat Froggi hat Froggi hat

Hi guys, I hate that I have to do this, but yknow who is threating a few things, nothing major that can't be fixed! 

I've been kicking around on Tumblr because I was aware she was on there sending links to other minors of the worst things you could imagine, that's no surprise to us at this point. I've managed to get a good few people to spread word about this work to help others keep safe! 

She has seen the link getting spread around, and to be honest, it looks like it's pissing her off, I've never seen her so active before, she's really is going 'try-hard' on this guys, it's almost sad. She's currently spilling out her 'plans' in an attempt to show that this 'soft blocking' is pathetic; makes me think, if this was a pathetic attempt to stop seeing her works, why is she so pressed about it then, why does she feels the need to go on an anon spree on Tumblr about how 'it's pathetic and won't work'. 

Either way, she claims she has many ways to 'counter' the blocking, which is funny to me.

She's also reported and claimed that it this fic will get taken down, I doubt that it will, she claims this is harassment as if she hasn't been directly harassing minors with links to g*re, p*dophilia and b*astiality, images and writing. She also claims there has been an other fic like this one in attempt to help out, I CAN SAY THIS IS JUST HER TRYING TO SCARE TACTIC US, I've been active on the dnf tag since she came back, keeping an eye on her shit, not once did a 'how to block' show up. 

She also claims that she is going to make a new account in April, so look out for that! There is in the comments about how to add more than one person to the 'soft block' in the code, and I'll try find it and copy/paste it in here with creds! 

I'd also like to make you guys aware of this too! For most of you, it shouldn't show up because of the 'soft block'!! But, for anyone who can't get it working, I have a solution for you! You can remove her fics from showing up by doing this! You can write in any username and it'll remove their fanfics from showing up! Just make sure to click 'Sort and Filter!" \- Death


End file.
